Kindred Spirits
by kalina16
Summary: A few days after Superboy's return to Cadmus, Supergirl crashes into him-literally. Things look bright for the Super family, but not all secrets stay hidden, and Darkseid is on the move...
1. Chapter 1

**Ack first Young Justice fanfiction! I'm probably destroying all canon here and I know for a fact that it will be AU eventually. (Yes, I cheated and glanced at the leaked videos. Shame shame shame.), but I'm going to do my best to stick to the storyline. Apologies if anyone is out of character, that's a weak spot for me. Anyways, just exploring what could happen if Supergirl crashed on earth during the Young Justice series. Read and review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :)**

* * *

><p>While it had its drawbacks, there was certainly something to be said for being a super-human, bulletproof alien who could juggle freight trains, Connor thought as he sprang through the air, using his super strength to send himself in flying leaps across town. Although he would give a whole lot for another one of those shields, he thought a bit bitterly, watching M'gann soar above him. Even if they had come from his psychotic " father" and made him reckless and unbalanced, in those sixty minutes he had been a full Kryptonian, and that had meant more to him than he could have ever imagined. Perhaps Lex…"<em>No"<em> Connor thought fiercely, crushing the idea before it could take hold. Lex Luthor was not to be trusted, no matter how badly he longed for his full powers. Now if only he could convince himself of that.

Pushing the bitter thoughts away, Connor focused on landing without creating a large crater. Touching down as lightly as he could, he was pleased to find that his landing was nearly noiseless and barely left an imprint. Robin would be proud. And speak of the devil…

"_Superboy? Superboy we're rerouting and meeting at the far west side of the complex instead. Got it?" _Robin's mental voice echoed through Connor's head. _"Got it," _Connor sent mentally, changing direction. _"See you there. And I will see you even if you pull a stunt like you did last time. Super vision, remember?"_ Robin's chuckle echoed through his mind. _"Not my fault I'm the king of stealth."_

"_Oh please, Robin, if anyone here is the king of stealth, it's me,"_ Wally cut in.

"_If king of stealth means everyone within a hundred mile radius knows you're here, then yes,"_ Robin countered.

"_Hey! I was totally stealthy at that mission in-"_

"_If you two would finish up arguing any day soon, we have a mission to complete,"_ Kaldur cut in. _"Robin and Wally, you two are with Zatanna retrieving the information."_

"_Don't worry, Zatanna. Me and Rob'll keep you nice and safe. Except from Robin's horrid attempts at flirting."_

_"Wally! You little-"_

"_Shut up you two. M'gann, you're patrolling the skies."_

"_On it, Kaldur."_

"_Thank you, M'gann. Artemis and I will take care of the guards,"_

"_Piece of cake."_

"_And Superboy, you've got creating a distraction. Think absolute chaos."_

"_What I do best, Kaldur."_

"_Hey, that's what I'm best at!"_

"_Shut up, master of stealth, and get going." _Artemis said exasperatedly.

"_Anything for you, babe."_

"_You're gonna regret that, 'babe'"._

"_Oh for the love of Atlantis. Get going!"_

Connor rolled his eyes as he disconnected. He did love his team, crazy as they were. He turned his attention to the front of the complex and the unsuspecting guards lazing around out front. Now, how to create a Kryptonian-worthy distraction? Deciding to go with the classic thrown car, he grabbed an adandoned minivan, aimed, and-

_BAM._

Connor's world exploded as a huge _something_ crashed into the earth nearby, waves of flame radiating from it. The explosion completely decimated the side of the complex, sending guards screaming for help and alarms shrieking. For one second Connor lay curled protectively as the earth shook, dizzy and sick from the initial impact. After a few minutes the shaking subsided, and Connor rose shakily, staring in awe at the pure chaos that _thing _had caused.

The guards had all ran inside in search of help, and Connor figured that was probably distraction enough for now. Curiosity defeating caution, he carefully picked his way into the large crater. Squinting through the clouds of smoke he approached the thing-and stopped dead.

_"Holy Krypton", _Connor thought gaping at the spaceship. Large and spherical, it was definitely not earth-made, if the strange markings engraved on the sides were anything to go by. Smoke curled off its sides, which gleamed gold in the light of the fires. Connor tentatively laid a hand on the side. Where on earth (or off) had it come from? He desperately hoped this was not another scheme cooked up by Cadmus that resulted in him getting his butt handed to him by...himself.

_"Oh my gosh Connor are you okay?"_ M'gann's worried voice jerked him back to the present.

_"Yeah I'm fine. There's some sort of space here that just crashed though that you guys need to check out. It doesn't look like Justice League..."_

_"Man I take back what I said earlier about creating distractions. Dude you just totally destroyed me."_

_"Remain where you are, Superboy. Robin, Wally and Zatanna will finish the job. The rest of the team is on their way."_ Kaldur's calm voice intoned.

_"Staying still. See you in a sec."_

Cutting the team's mental voices out of his head Connor continued to inspect the ship. The impact had driven it pretty far into the earth, but perhaps a bit of super strength could change that. He had bent down to attempt to lift it when the whole ship shuddered, creaking as the side began to slide open. Connor sprung back and immediately took a fighting stance. "_Please don't be a clone please don't be a clone please don't be a clone..."_

The side rotated completely around, bright light spilling out from the interior and temporarily blinding him. Shielding his eyes, Connor moved forward, ready for whatever came out-

only to have a girl collapse on top of him. He instinctively reached out and caught her, to stunned to do anything else. The girl had delicate features, long blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders, and was dressed in some sort of white jump suit. Yet there was something oddly familiar about her, almost as if-

The girl's eyes snapped open, her piercing blue eyes staring at him in confusion and fear.

"Um…" Connor said awkwardly. "Hi? You kinda just crashed-" The girl shoved him away, yelling rapidly in a foreign language. Connor drew back defensively: looks like his hopes for a somewhat-peaceful night were screwed. She continued backing away and yelling, then stopped as her eyes began to glow a familiar red. "Oh craaap- wait I'm on your side!" He threw his arms up protectively, bracing for an impact, when he realized that she had stopped yelling. Lowering his arms, he saw that her eyes were fixated on the red "S" symbol blazoned onto his shirt. Her eyes went wide.

"Kal-El…" she murmured. "Friend...family. Not evil." Then she promptly collapsed back into his arms. Stunned silent for the second time that night, Connor stared at her for a minute, then sighed, scooping her into his arms and making his way out of the crater. It was going to be _tons_ of fun explaining this to the rest of the team…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, up and running! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys make my day!**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Robin said, for what had to be the thirteenth time that night. The entire team was all crowded around in the bioship, hovering over the small medical center M'gann had willed the ship to pull up. The girl lay on the bed, completely still save for the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. "You're just standing there, minding your own business and about to blow things up, when this ship crashes and does it for you, alien-girl jumps out and tries to kill you, and then suddenly changes her mind and passes out?"<p>

"Uh…yeah. Pretty much," Conner said, uncomfortable with the entire team's attention focused on him.

"Asterous," Robin said quietly, whipping out his hand-held computer and scanning the girl.

Conner spoke again. "She also called me Kal-El, or something like that…" Robin's eyes, well rather mask, widened a bit.

"Is that so…" The rest of the team just looked as confused as Conner was. Artemis spoke up from where she was seated near M'gann.

"Whatever she called you, she's still an unknown life-form who blew up half a building, tried to kill Conner, and we are now taking her to our top-secret headquarters!" she said, her voice rising. "Have any of you even considered she could be a spy?"

"Chill, Arty," Wally said, ignoring the death glare Artemis turned on him. "She's not exactly capable of doing anything at the moment. Plus, she's a total hottie." If possible, Artemis' glare increased even more.

Kaldur followed, "Though I agree with Artemis, we are doing the most sensible thing by bringing her to headquarters, where the league can decide what to do with her. At any rate, we cannot leave an unknown metahuman to run unchecked."

"Exactly," Wally said while Artemis huffed and spun around to face the window. Zatanna grinned at the two and came up behind Robin, who was still scanning the girl. "Find anything, Boy Wonder?"

Robin returned her grin, then let it fade to a expression of annoyance. "Not really," he said, typing away at his computer. "Her structure is unlike any other human's I've ever seen. In fact, if she's similar to anyone, it's you Conner," He said, glancing at the other boy. Conner's eyes widened.

"You mean another…Kryptonian?" Robin shrugged.

"Can't say yet, but it certainly looks as if-"

Robin gave a startled exclamation and jumped backwards as the girl's startlingly blue eyes snapped open. The rest of the team backed up quickly as she sat up. Robin moved towards her cautiously.

"So uh, you're safe now, so if you could just calmly tell us-" The girl jumped up, yelling angrily at him in the same foreign language she had earlier, her eyes glowing red. She pushed him back and he flew into Zatanna, sending them both to the floor. Artemis swore, pulling out her bow while the rest of the team took up battle stances, save for M'gann who was still desperately attempting to pilot the bioship.

"Hey hey hey we come in peace-" Wally said, only to be cut off by the scarlet laser beam that missed his head by mere centimeters. He screamed, falling back behind Kaldur. By now, Robin and Zatanna were up, Robin whipping out his various weapons and Zatanna beginning her mystical chanting. The girl prepared to release another deadly beam of lasers when Conner stepped in front of her, desperately trying to salvage the situation.

"Hey calm down!" He yelled, blocking her from the rest of the team. She snarled at him, but the red glow in her eyes faded. She growled out another sentence that he didn't understand. Conner returned the frustrated growl. "We aren't going to hurt you!" he met her glare with his own. "But we can't help you unless you CALM DOWN!" he said, yelling the last part. She blinked rapidly, the scarlet in her eyes dying completely. "We're not gonna hurt you," he repeated. "We're friends." He gestured at the rest of the team, still in battle stance. "_Friends,_" he said, glaring at them pointedly. They lowered their guard warily.

"The humans…" She said haltingly, "Are Kal-El's friends?"

"Yes," Conner said. "Wait-well my friends. I'm not Kal-El." Her eyes narrowed.

"But you wear his emblem," She said, placing a hand on the red S on his chest.

"Huh? Oh…" Conner realized who she was talking about with a sinking heart. Of course she would be looking for _him._ "Superman…I'm not him." She stepped back, expression darkening. He hastily added, "But he is my…m-my father." She studied him for a minute, and he shifted uncomfortably. It felt like she was x-raying him to see if he was telling the truth. Her expression brightened, and she threw her arms around him, much to the rest of the team's astonishment.

"Any son of Kal-El is my family and friend," she said happily. "I am so happy to have found you! I am Kara Zor-El, cousin to Kal-El, and one of the planet Krypton's last survivors." It was Conner's turn to be shocked. "But you may call me Kara. And you are?"

"I'm, uh, Conner," he said. "Son of…Kal-El. Also known as Superboy?"

"Conner. What a strange name. "

"Um yeah," he said, then gesturing at the team, "And this is-"

"Kid Flash," Wally said, appearing at his side in a flash. "Otherwise known as Wally. And this is Kaldur, M'gann, Zatanna, Arty-"

"_Artemis,"_ she growled.

"Whatever. And finally-"

"Robin," said Robin. "We appreciate you not blasting our heads off." Kara turned red, looking ashamed.

"My apologies," she said. "I had thought you were enemies."

"Yeah, well, check first before you attempt to fry us, ok?" he said. "We're actually pretty nice…well most of us." She nodded.

"So, you're another Kryptonian?" Conner asked. "Like...me?" Kara grinned. Closing her eyes, she rose slowly, hovering inches off the floor.

"Dang," Wally muttered, staring at her with the rest of the team. "Now there's a Super_girl._"

"Speaking of supers, we should probably show her to Superman," Kaldur said. Conner frowned. Would Superman reject her too? Or what if he accepted her? Would he finally acknowledge him, too? Or would he still be ignored?

"Are you alright, Conner?" M'gann said, noticing his expression. Kara also stared at him in concern.

"What is wrong, Conner?" she suddenly looked nervous. "Will Kal-El…will he not like me?"

"What? Oh no, I'm sure he'll love you," he said, staring at the floor darkly. Sensing an awkward situation looming, Robin spoke up.

"Actually, we should take you to the cave first. Give you a tour and stuff." The rest of the team reacted enthusiastically.

"We can go shopping!" M'gann said excitedly. "And go to the beach, and tour Happy Harbour, and visit the school, and-"

Kara stared at her in confusion. Glancing at Conner, she asked, "What is 'Happy Harbour'? How can a harbor be happy?" Conner sighed.

"We'll explain…as we go. Just try not to get too whelmed."


	3. Chapter 3

**...so, in honor of the wonderful Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, I decided to take a leaf out of their book and put this story througha ridiculously long hiatus! Hehehe...anyways, very sorry about the lack of updates, my summerwas incredibly busy. **

* * *

><p>Kara gazed at Happy Harbor, blue eyes wide as she took in the town. After years of floating around in space in suspended animation, the bright sunshine and variety of colors and noises and smells were a lot to take in. Not to mention the odd assortment of humans (well, not quite all-humans) who were currently dragging her around the town with enthusiasm. They had changed out of their odd outfits into even odder ones, and insisted she wear the same type of clothing as them. The tall blonde, Artemis, she thought, had lent her one of these outfits, though not looking entirely too pleased about it. Kara had a feeling the girl didn't trust her. Which was rather understandable, in her opinion. She barely even trusted these people, with the exception of Conner.<p>

The shape-shifter girl, M'gann, skin now changed from its bright green to normal human tones, was happily chattering about the town, talking of "shopping" and "partying" and other things. In fact, Kara was having a hard time keeping up with the exciting girl. She was kind and accepting though, and Conner seemed to like her, which was more than enough for Kara.

She turned her attention to the other members of the team. There was Wally, the red haired boy who did everything dizzyingly fast. He was kind, she supposed, and funny, but his "kindness" often bordered more on "uncomfortably close flirting". There was Zatanna, the dark-haired magician who Robin liked. Kara hadn't had much interaction with her yet, but she seemed fine. There was Robin, the smaller boy who always hid his eyes. Not that it mattered to Kara, who with her x-ray vision clearly saw his bright blue eyes. He was nice enough, but a bit...crazy? Maybe that wasn't quite the word. Hyper? There was also Kaldur, the dark-skinned boy who had gills. Kara liked him. His quiet and calm demeanor had been more than welcome to the frazzled girl.

Then there was Conner. He looked a great deal like Kal-El, or the Kal-El she had been shown. And he wore the emblem of the House of El. He seemed welcoming enough, and she trusted him, thanks to his initial acceptance of her. Yet there was something off about him. He didn't smile nearly as much as the rest of the team, and she could sense the anger inside him.

"_Strange.__.._" she mused. What had happened to him to make him like this?

"Kara? Earth to Karaaa!" Kara jumped as Wally's voice interrupted her thoughts. She found the rest of the team staring at her expectantly.

"Oh! Um, could you repeat that?" she said, blushing. Wally laughed as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Spacin' out on me, Karri?" Kara frowned. Karri? "We asked if you wanted to go ahead to HQ, Mount Justice. Unless you'd like M'gann to introduce you to everyone in town..."

"Oh no!" she said quickly. "HQ is fine!" Wally quickly gathered the rest of the team, and, much to M'gann's disapointment, they headed towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Kara had to admit that the cave was impressive. It certainly fit the criteria of a perfect super-hero base.<p>

"Red Tornado and Black Canary are away on League business, and we're not expected to be back for at least another day or two, so I'd say we have some time before you get interrogated by the Bat," Robin said as he powered up the computer screens. "I'm gonna draw up a report of the mission with Kal, but the rest of the team would be more than happy to give you a tour."

Kaldur joined Robin as the Wally grabbed her hand, dragging her down a hallway, much to Artemis' and Conner's displeasure. "You're gonna love it, Karri!" Kara glanced back at Conner, who gave her a reassuring grin. She allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway, though she was acutely aware of how weak the human's grip was on her arm was compared to her own strength.

The team led her through the base, showing her the training room, bedrooms, and countless other rooms. Her head swam as she attempted to take in so many new things. They finally came back to the room where Robin and Kaldur had just finished the report. Kaldur excused himself, claiming he was in need of rest, and Zatanna and Artemis followed suit, Artemis shooting a glare as Wally bid her goodnight with a cheerful 'Arty'. M'gann also excused herself, kissing Conner on the cheek as she flew towards her bedroom. Wally looked as if he was about to ask Kara something else, but Robin grabbed his arm, muttering something about new video games and shooting Conner a look that clearly said "family-bonding-time-now" as he left. That left Conner and Kara standing alone in the room.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Kara cleared her throat.

"So what-"

"Do you want-" They said at the same time. Kara breathed a laugh.

"You first," Conner said.

"No you!" she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You ever seen a beach?"

* * *

><p>The two Kryptonians sat side by side on the beach, soaking up the bright sun's rays and talking. Kara told him of her early life, of her family and her father, Zor-El. She told him of Jor-El's prediction that ended her life on Krypton, of her father's construction of a ship to save, of her last glimpses of Krypton, its sky burning and cities crumbling, and her mother and father, watching their only daughter leave with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Then...nothing. Everything goes black." Kara trailed off softly, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. There was not a day that went by where she did not regret her parent's death. They could've lived; should've lived, along with everyone else on Krypton.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Kara," Conner said, looking at a loss. Kara got the feeling he wasn't quite sure what to do. Her cheeks heating at the realization she had just cried in front of a near-stranger, she quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Y-yes, well there is no...no changing the past, and it's been some time, so I'm..." she drew a deep breath. "I'm fine." Conner looked unconvinced. Hastily changing the subject, she asked, "So what is your story?" Conner took a deep breath.

"It's a bit...complicated."

"I can do complicated," Kara said. Conner merely grimaced.

"I'm not sure...you'll exactly like this kind of complicated."

"Try me." Glancing at her, Conner released a long sigh.

"You asked for it."

* * *

><p>"-and here I am," he said as he finished his story, his voice a bit hoarse from the talking. "A reject clone with anger issues, trying to save the world." Kara was staring at him, wide-eyed.<p>

"I don't believe it..." she whispered. Conner snorted.

"Well you better, 'cause it doesn't get any bett-"

"No!" she said, looking angry. "What I can't believe is that Kal-El would treat you in that manner!"

"...what?"

"It is completely unjust!" Kara exclaimed, her voice rising in anger. "Really! You can hardly help that you are his clone! And to just-just abandon you like that! How can he not see you need him?!"

"Um-"

"It's ridiculous! The House of El is above that! It's disgraceful! Blaming you for something you didn't do! Ignoring you! I-I am going to smack him!" By now Conner looked slightly horrified.

"No Kara really-it's completely fine, I'm used to it by now...please don't smack him-"

"NO!" she yelled. She looked practically livid by now. "It is not fine! You and I are going to consult him right now!" And with that she stood up and began storming back towards the base entrance. Conner quickly rose and followed, an expression of horror plastered upon his face.

"No! We can't just go talk to him!" he said, growing angry. "And I can handle this myself! I don't need someone to go around fighting my fights for me!" By now they had reached the entrance. Ignoring Conner, Kara tried to open the door, only to find it locked by a passcode. Growling in frustration, she turned to Conner.

"Open the door. Please."

"No," Conner said, moving to block her. There was now a dangerous glint in Kara's eyes.

"I swear to Rao,Conner, I will smash it down if you don't." Conner only moved to block her further, a tiny part of him wondering who Rao was, the rest focused on keeping her as far as possible from the Man of Steel.

"He's not here. And I'm not gonna let you give him another reason to hate me!" Kara merely hardened her gaze.

"Fine. You leave me no choice. I will just have to-"

"Explain how exactly an unknown Kryptonian found a way into one of the League's high-security bases?" a low voice cut in from behind the two. Conner and Kara both whirled around, ready to punch the daylights out of the intruder. The second Conner saw who it was, though, his faced paled drastically.

"Or should I leave that to Superboy here to explain to the rest of the League," Batman said flatly. Kara moved to attack him, but he jerked his gaze to her and she froze, almost as if his eyes had pinned her in place. A cold chill crept up her spine, as if her subconscious was warning her _not to mess with this man!_

Conner swallowed.

"Well we're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Er...so...hehe...sorry once again for the lack of update! I've just been busy, and my muse decided she wanted to take a break Anyhow, here's chapter 4! Not a whole lot going on this chapter, but it's better than nothing. **

**I don't own Young Justice. X( Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

><p>In his short life, Conner had been in more life-or-death, walking-on-thin-ice situations than he could count. He'd died in an apocalyptic simulation, been strapped to a table and tortured by an insane telepath, nearly drowned while being forced to watch his girlfriend slowly die, and been shot more times than even he could count. However, all of these situations seemed almost preferable to the one he was in now. In those, at least, he could yell his head off and smash people. He doubted these actions would be particularly beneficial to his plight at the moment, though.<p>

He sat, slumped dejectedly on a couch in the TV room with the rest of the team. Kara sat next to him, back rigid and for all the world looking like she might pass out with fear at any second. He couldn't exactly blame her; Batman had dragged them both inside the cave with the cheerful air of an executioner, thrown them on the couches with the rest of the team, grabbed Robin and Kaldur and dragged them off for what the rest of the team could only guess was an interrogation session.

The rest of the team looked about the same-Zatanna glancing around nervously, Wally twitching apprehensively, and Artemis glaring and occasionally elbowing Wally if his tremors got too violent. M'gann was the only one completely calm, eyes closed and completely still. Conner had a feeling she was trying to mentally eavesdrop on the conversation.

The silence was broken by the zeta-tube flaring to life. The team jumped as Black Canary and Red Tornado strode in, all in full uniform with matching stern looks on their faces. Kara turned even whiter and swallowed uneasily. Black Canary observed her with thinly veiled curiosity and suspicion. Then she cleared her throat.

"Miss…Kara, isn't it?" she asked, voice level and passive. Kara nodded. "Would you mind coming with me? You too, Conner," she said, glancing at the young clone. Kara turned to Conner. He stood, nodding at her to do the same. She rose unsteadily, following the two Leaguers as they headed towards the room Batman, Robin and Kaldur had disappeared into. Conner glanced behind at the rest of the team.

Wally gave him a thumbs up, Zatanna gave him a nervous but encouraging smile, and Artemis drew her hand across her throat. M'gann merely flashed him a smile and motioned at him to go.

"_Good luck,"_ she echoed in his head. He flashed her one of his rare smiles back and headed after Kara and the Leaguers.

"_Thanks." _He'd need all the luck he could get.

* * *

><p>"So let's go over this once more," Black Canary said for what must have been the hundredth time. Robin groaned and banged his head against the table, pointedly ignoring Batman's glare. Conner resisted the urge to do the same, figuring breaking the table via head-banging would not exactly put him on Batman's good side, much less improve the team and Kara's chances of getting out of this mess.<p>

The three Justice Leaguers and Robin, Kaldur, Conner and Kara were all seated in a white-walled, secluded room deep in the cave, one Conner swore hadn't been there before. Robin had explained the situation about ten times by now as best he could, as well as him and Kara. He couldn't remember having done quite this much talking to individuals outside the team in his short life.

"For the eight-hundred-ga_zillionth_ time, we go on mission," Robin began. "An _approved_ mission," he added, glancing at Batman. The Caped Crusader made no reaction. "Spaceship hits Conner. _Accidently._ Kara's in spaceship. Kara freaks out, which is totally understandable and not at all a clear sign of a malicious invader, and then calms down after seeing Supe's sign on Conner. We, being kind and gracious human beings with a decent sense of humanity, escort Kara back to Mount Justice. As a _guest. _End of story." Black Canary stared at him incredulously while Batman remained impassive.

"And it never occurred to any of you that the cave is highly valued, _top secret_ base?" Red Tornado queried.

"We had no reason to suspect Kara was an enemy," Kaldur replied calmly. "She showed us no ill intent..well, after she realized we weren't going to attack her she didn't, and she didn't know a thing about Earth."

"I'm not your enemy, or a traitor," Kara said, frustration seeping into her voice, her fear gone now. "I _swear._ My father was the brother of Kal-El, your Superman. If you would just let me talk to him I'm sure he can explain!"

"She's not an enemy," Conner said, his voice growing frustrated as well. "I'll vouch for her!"

"See?" Robin exclaimed, looking at Batman. "She knows Supe's real name! She hasn't tried to attack you guys yet! Can't you at least give her the benefit of the doubt?" The three Leaguers exchanged looks. "Can she at least stay here? With us? Until Superman returns? Then he can check her out and give her the ok!" There was a moment of silence, then Back Canary broke it with a sigh. She looked at Batman.

"She certainly doesn't seem like an immediate threat," she said slowly. "And if she was, it would probably be best to keep her here, where she'd be relatively contained. Until Superman returns?" Every eye turned to Batman. Conner held his breath. If they decided Kara was a threat, and tried to imprison her on the Watchtower or somewhere else unknown…he didn't think he could let them. He'd just found a possible family member who actually accepted him; he couldn't lose that just when he just got it!

Batman laced his fingers, and then addressed them. "Going by standard League protocol, you," he said, fixing his gaze on Kara, "are an unauthorized and highly dangerous alien." The four team members shifted angrily. Robin opened his mouth but was sharply cut off by Batman. "_However,_ you have shown no belligerent behavior as of yet, and in theory, it would be in the best interests of both the League and the team to keep you here, where we can observe you until Superman returns." Conner exhaled and Kara slumped in her chair with relief. "You will be free to move about and associate as you wish, but I ask that you remain inside the cave until then."

Conner glanced at Robin, who shrugged and grinned. Batman's requests were synonymous with orders, but it was certainly a much better sentence then they had hoped.

Batman rose and, motioning for Robin to join him, began to walk in the direction of the zeta tubes. The others followed, well out of earshot.

"I can purchase some clothes for you and bring them by tomorrow," Black Canary said to Kara, he voice a great deal friendlier. "I'm guessing Artemis will want her clothes back sometime soon." Kara looked a bit surprised at being addressed so casually after the cold, formal briefing session, but then schooled her expression into a tentative smile.

"Um, thank you, Miss…Canary?"

"Black Canary," she replied. "And I am sorry about that business back there; but with the amount of…_disastrous_ encounters we've had with otherworldly strangers before, you'll have to understand our caution. Better safe than half the earth enslaved." Kara blanched, and then giggled nervously.

"It is alright," she said. "I suppose I would be careful too, if a possibly dangerous stranger came to my world." Her face fell. "That is, if my world still existed…"

Black Canary laid a hand on her shoulder sympathetically as Conner felt a pang shoot through him. He wondered what this world was like, the home of Superman and Kara. He wondered if he would have known, had he been a normal-born person, as opposed to a…a clone. Maybe he would have been able to fly…

Conner shook his head as they neared the room where the rest of the team waited. These thoughts got him nowhere. He was who he was, there was no changing that. He'd just have to make do.

"_Besides_," he thought, glancing at Kara. "_Now I actually have someone who can help me with my powers."_

The rest of the team was waiting anxiously for them back in the room. After a moment of silence in which Batman evaluated them all coldly, Wally burst out.

"Well?!" He glared back at Batman. "Can she stay or are you shipping us all off to slavery?" Artemis elbowed him in the side as Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"Lip it, Baywatch," Artemis hissed under her breath.

"She can stay," Batman finally announced. "For now."

"Yes!" Wally said, fist pumping excitedly. "Welcome aboard, Karri!" Artemis rolled her eyes. M'gann squealed excitedly and hugged Kara.

"This is great! You can be part of the team now!" Kara grinned.

"Seriously? I can be part of the younger Justice League?"

"We're not young!" Wally exclaimed.

"Just us," Robin said with a grin. "Welcome to the team, Supergirl."

* * *

><p><strong>*Shamelessly rips off the original Young Justice comic*<strong>


End file.
